The First Ever Adventure of Foxman and Muttboy
by Starr-fish
Summary: A twisted story from my imagination filled with pain, love, and annoyance! [[Chapters 7 & 8 up finally. It's only been five months...]]
1. How it Began

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Now read the story. Thank you.

****

The First Ever Adventure of Foxman and Muttboy

How it all Began

"Wakey, wakey!" Shippou said happily.

'A little too happy…' Inuyasha made a mental note to keep as far away from the little kitsune as possible. Shippou jumped down from Inuyasha's tree. Singing. Off-key. Inuyasha flattened his ears in attempt to drown out the horrid sound. It didn't work.

"Where's Kagome?"

"With Kouga!" Shippou smiled up at the hanyou. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he lost his balance, causing him to fall off *his* branch.

"I'll kill that wimpy wolf!" he growled, standing up. He looked around.

"Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"With Kaede?" Inuyasha sighed depressingly and turned his head to face the kitsune. "Then I guess it's up to me…"

"Yeah…" An awkward silence fell upon the two. 'I can't just leave the kid here, no matter how annoying he is.' he growled to himself, and swallowed his pride.

"Wanna help me get Kagome away from Kouga?"

"Okay!" the kitsune cheered happily, "Can we have some special super-hero names?!" Inuyasha had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to stay far away from the kitsune after all.

"No." Shippou's face fell. "Why not?" he whined.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so, that's why." 

___________________________________________________________________

Hm… This'll probably be my longest story when I'm done with it… *grins* I already have 18 chapters planned out in my head, I just haven't written them all. But I will! Please review!!


	2. Foxman and Muttboy

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nyah! The plot and such is my idea, any relations to any other story, anywhere, is simply coincidental. The names Foxman and Muttboy are mine, and are a result of my many sugar highs.

****

The First Ever Adventure of Foxman and Muttboy

Chapter One: Foxman and Muttboy

Inuyasha sniffed the ground, his face scrunched up. On top of his head sat the kitsune, his tail swishing slightly in a cat-like fashion. Inuyasha stood up without warning, sending Shippou tumbling to the ground.

"What was that for?!" the kitsune huffed, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Their scents." The kitsune tried to smell, but sneezed instead. Though Inuyasha denied it, he'd be glad once the kitsune gets over his cold. Two noses are much better than one. 'If Kagome was here she'd give the kid medicine,' he thought suddenly. Well, wherever Kagome was, her pack was with her. Or at least it was nowhere to be found at their resting sight.

"What about 'em?" the kitsune rubbed his nose.

"They split up." Shippou blinked and pulled his hand away from his nose.

Inuyasha sighed and pointed to his left, "Kagome's scent goes that way," he pointed to his right, "The wolf's goes that way."

"You hafta be wrong! Kouga would never give Kagome up without a fight! Maybe your nose is broken or something'!"

"My nose isn't broken."

"And?"

"And maybe there was a fight."

"Kouga's too strong!" Indeed, the kitsune seemed to have much faith in the wolf.

"Then what do you think happened?!" the dog-demon glared, losing his patience. Shippou merely waved this away with one of his small hands.

"How should I know? Maybe Naraku or Sesshoumaru took her."

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha's voice was filled with disbelief. "That bastard couldn't capture a sloth!" He chuckled at his own joke. 'Though,' he thought, 'his stench seems to surround this area…' Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga. Evil thoughts filled his mind. Such evil thoughts…

"Hurry up." he growled. Shippou watched him take the left path. He hesitated, but followed obediently.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" Shippou climbed on top of the dog-demons head. "Can I have a cape?"

"A what?"

"You know… A cape! Like super heroes!"

"Shippou…." Shippou whacked Inuyasha on the back of his head.

"Do not call me that, slave! My name is Foxman! And You!" Shippou avoided a hit, "And you will be known as Muttboy!" Shippou cackled evilly and dodged another hit.

He jumped onto a tree branch, bringing his tail around him, casting a mysterious shadow.

"Shrouded by the trees, Foxman and Muttboy are once again searching for the beautiful princess, Kagome," Inuyasha huffed, "Unknown to them the dangers that lurk in the night!"

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hm… It may seem short, but when I wrote it on paper, it was like, four pages long. Then I added some stuff, deleted a lot of stuff, and deleted some more stuff. SO now, it's really short. Oh well. ^-^


	3. Nightfall

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Shippou or any of the characters.

****

The First Ever Adventure of Foxman and Muttboy

Chapter Two: Nightfall

"Five days… FIVE DAYS!" And still they were no closer to finding Kagome. This was, of course, mainly Shippou's fault. Inuyasha convinced himself. 

When ever they spotted travelers, he insisted on stopping and helping them. Even if they didn't need help. Inuyasha growled. Five whole days…

"Shippou."

Silence. Inuyasha scanned the air for the kitsune's scent.

"Shippou!"

Silence. Again. Inuyasha grumbled. "Foxman." 

Rustling came from a bush below him. Out popped the kitsune, who skillfully climbed up the tree.

"Yes, Muttboy?" Inuyasha closed his eyes. If he killed the annoying kitsune, he knew, Kagome would never forgive him. She might 'sit' him past the point of his bones breaking.

"Muttboy?" Shippou knocked on his head. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to be look right into jade ones. Shippou blinked and laughed. "You in there?"

"Yes, I'm in there." Shippou grinned, and his face suddenly grew more serious.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" Inuyasha replied sleepily.

"Do you think Kagome is okay?" Inuyasha's eyes shot open. Kagome… He missed so much about her. Her laugh, her smile, her smell, even her impatience. He was even finding himself missing being sat. 'Please let her be okay…'

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha flinched. "Inuyasha, you were whimpering."

"Was I?" his voice shook slightly.

"Yea. Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

"Just get some sleep." Shippou nodded and rested his head on Inuyasha's chest, the rise and falls soon lulling him to sleep.

Inuyasha blinked, looking down at the kitsune. For a moment, he wanted to push him off of him. But instead, his eyes softened.

"Stupid kid." And soon, he too, was fast asleep.

____________________________________________________________________

Gyah!! Another chapter that was too short!! *grumbles* I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. I know, I know… Inuyasha is like, REALLY out of character here, but don't worry, it won't last. ^-^


	4. And She Awakens

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, but Rumiko Takahashi.

****

The First Ever Adventure of Foxman and Muttboy

Chapter Three: …And She Awakens

Kagome grumbled. Why was it always she who got kidnapped? Why not Sango? Or Miroku? Hell, she'd settle for Shippou! Inuyasha, maybe? 

'Naw…' she shook the thought of her saving Inuyasha out of her head. Or at least she would have, if she could move her head. She strained her eyes to search her surroundings.

'Good use that did.' she thought sarcastically. "Everything is black!" she yelled, her voice echoing through wherever she was.

"What did you expect?"

She glared at her unnoticeable captor. That deep, masculine voice… She knew that voice!

"Let me go!" A soft chuckle produced from the shadows, followed by the rustling of clothes. 

He was in front of her face now. Even in the darkness she could see his teeth gleaming. His sharp, sharp teeth…

His clawed hand gripped her shoulders. She gasped and struggled at his touch. He chuckled again, more evilly.

"Don't worry yourself, human. I merely need to borrow you for a short period of time."

"What?" her voice was flat.

"It seems to me, that the only was to get the Tetsusaiga from my stupid hanyou brother is to trick him. Through you."

She laughed despite herself and her predicament. "Do you seriously think that'll work? That he'll be tricked? That I'll go along with anything you plan?!" He snapped his hands away from her arms.

"No." She held her head high defiantly, "That is why I'm having Jaken switch bodies with you."

"Jaken?!" Kagome chocked, searching for something that could possibly change the demon lord's mind, "But he doesn't know a thing about how I act! Especially how I act around Inuyasha! He'll ruin it before it's begun!" A sharp intake of breath came from the youkai.

"Don't challenge my authority, wench!" he spat.

"Kagome!!" the voice echoed through the cave. Kagome froze. 'Please don't let him come closer, please!' she prayed. "Kagome, I can smell you! Kagome?!" Again he called. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and grinned.

"Maybe I won't need you to switch bodies with the lowlife." he chuckled softly.

"What?" her voice was a whisper. Sesshoumaru ignored and walked away from her. Toward the yelling.

"Kagome!" the voice rang through the cave once more.

"How would you like to switch bodies with a wolf youkai?" he said, not really asking her opinion.

"Kagome?!" he spotted her, his demon eyes allowing him to see in the darkness. He gasped when he saw how mangle she was. 

Her once beautiful, no matter how strange, skirt was torn, revealing dry blood mixed with soot. Her eyes were tired, and her hair now looked more brown than raven. Her shirt was torn at the shoulder and her arms were chained at her side. 

"K-Kagome, what happened to you?!"

"Welcome wolf." Sesshoumaru sprang forward his claws ready for attack.

"Kouga-kun, run!" 

Before Kouga could acknowledge Sesshoumaru's presence, the demon lord had a firm grasp around his neck. He could feel his tainted blood dripping ever so slightly down his throat. Sesshoumaru's claws dug deeper, piecing his already wounded throat.

And he saw darkness.

________________________________________________________________

WAAHHHH!!!! I'm so so so so so sorry Kouga!!! *sniff* I'm a huge Kouga fan, it's just… I WANTED SO BADLY FOR SOMEONE TO GET HURT IN THIS FIC!!! Gomen! Gomen, everyone!! *bows*


	5. Combined Hearts

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. *shakes her head* Nope, nope!

****

The First Ever Adventure of Foxman and Muttboy

Chapter Four: Combined Hearts

"Hmm… I wonder where they all ran off to." Sango sighed as she warmed near the fire in Kaede's hut. The fire in front of her danced a mesmerizing dance of joy and happiness; neither which the young woman felt at the given moment.

Miroku nodded in agreement as he scooted closer to the demon huntress, but stopped when he saw her tense up.

"Houshi-sama?" Miroku blinked, and took it as an invitation to move closer. "Do you think they're all together?"

"Hai." Sango looked up at him., surprised to find him so close. "Really?" she turned, taking a sudden interest in the fire that danced before them both.

"Hai, Inuyasha knows better than to leave Kagome unprotected, and Shippou never leaves her side, it seems."

****

~~~ Sango's POV ~~~

My body shook slightly then. The tears I had been suppressing for the past week shed quickly, and I was embarrassed for being so weak.

I felt a hand go to my shoulder, and squeeze it slightly. One hand. I was hoping, just once, that he wouldn't be a lech. For my sake.

"Sango, it's alright." Miroku tried soothing me. His voice sounded desperate, almost. Desperate, but sincere. Needless to say, I was shocked.

I turned to face him. With his cursed hand still on my shoulder, he brought his other hand to my hair, which he started stroking. His eyes seemed to be mesmerized by my hair. His sad, tired eyes. I wonder, was it that curse that made them sad, or something else? 

****

~~~ Miroku's POV ~~~

Never had I seen such beautiful hair! The way it intertwined between my fingers seemed to play with my mind. The way it shined against the fire's light was simply captivating! Why hadn't I seen it before? Gods, I must be blind. I ran my hand through her raven hair again.

"Houshi-sama?" I jumped, her voice pulling me out of my own little world. I had become more and more acquainted to the silence the past week. The quiet was nice, but nothing compared to her voice, which was more beautiful than her hair, it seemed.

"Yes, Sango?" I smiled, looking at her face now. She was blushing. Was I making her uncomfortable? I pulled my hands away from her. Her blush didn't go away, so I presumed it wasn't of my doing. I returned my hands to respectable places on her shoulder, and in her hair. 

"Houshi-sama…" her body shook, and instantly I knew she was crying again. So, I did the only thing I could think of doing, and not receive a slap from the beautiful huntress.

****

~~~ Sango's POV ~~~

He hugged me. His kind arms wrapped around me, instantly warming me. Was I dreaming again? No, this was better than a dream Much better. I could feel his breath in my hair, and feel him tense up when I didn't return his gesture. So I did.

"Please, tell me what is wrong, Sango." he begged, using the same desperate tone I had heard come from his earlier. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Lately," I swallowed, still unsure if I should tell him. This was going to be harder than I had originally thought. "Lately, I've had this feeling that something terrible is going to happen to Kagome, and -" I broke down in silent tears again. What was wrong with me today? Surely that couldn't be all that was bothering me, could it? I wouldn't be able to finish. I couldn't.

He hugged me tighter, bringing me closer to him, and whispered soothing words in my ears. I couldn't hear them though; the sound of our combined hearts filled my ears.

___________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: Ack!! *hides* Eheh.. First I write Inuyasha out of character, and now SANGO is a cry baby! Keh! I seriously didn't think I could write something so… Mushy. O.o I was trying something new with the POV things, I don't think I'll be writing anymore in here like that, but maybe I'll make a different story like that. Hm… 

****


	6. Mind, Body, Soul

****

Disclaimer: You should all know this by now: I don't own Inuyasha. I do, however, own this sad excuse for a story. Enjoy! 

****

Shippou: *cough* Freak *cough*

Starr: Hey! That isn't nice!!

Shippou: So? Never stopped me from being kawaii before.

Starr: …True, true. *sighs* I shall not be the one who challenges your cuteness.

Lessa: I think you're both freaks, personally.

Shippou: MEANIE!!! *cries*

Starr: Now look what you did, you made my muse cry! *huggles Shippou* I'll be alright, Shippou, the bad lady didn't mean it…

Shippou: *sniff sniff*

Lessa: Honestly!

Now, back the randomness that is my imagination!

*random people cheer*

Starr: *bows* Thank you, thank you!

Shippou: n_n;;

The First Ever Adventure of Foxman and Muttboy

Chapter Five: Mind, Body, Soul

"So all we have to do," Kagome twirled the empty glass in her hand, "is drink one of these **things**?" she arched an eyebrow. 'There has to be a catch.'

"No-"

"Aha! I knew it! The **is** a catch!" Kagome laughed evilly and pointed to the startled youkais. Sesshoumaru coughed, "Three."

The miko we all know and love sat back down and blinked stupidly. "You must drink three."

"Three?" Kouga cocked his head to the side, "Why not four? Or five? Or two? Two is a very nice number."

"Mind. Body. Soul. One glass for each." Kouga quickly counted on his fingers and nodded. Kagome sweat dropped, and lifted one of the glasses.

"Let's get drinkin' then!" she raised the glass in the air, Kouga mirroring her every more.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They both quickly put the glasses to their lips, and with one final nervous look at each other, and the demon lord, they drank…

And spit out the contents, drenching the demon lord's clothes with the indigo liquid. Taking a white cloth out of nowhere in particular, Sesshoumaru calmly wiped the liquid from his face.

"So, eheh…" Kagome backed up, "I think I'll be going now…" she crawled on her hands and knees. Soon, she felt a clawed hand grip her ankle and stop her. She greedily clawed the ground as the hand pulled her back to her seat.

"Sit." he said simply. An uneasy laugh was her response as she obeyed the youkai.

"So…" she coughed after a moment of silence.

"That was Mind." Sesshoumaru averted his eyes from her gaze.

"Sorry." she looked down.

"It isn't needed."

"Oh?" Kouga and Kagome said simultaneously.

"But considering you drank some," he returned his gaze to Kagome, "You may share the same thoughts." Kagome held his gaze for a moment longer. 

"You mean we share telekinetic powers?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "If that is what it is called in your world, than yes."

'Woah…' Kagome looked across the table at Kouga and blinked. He grinned and nodded towards her, 'Tell me about it.'

'Kouga-kun?'

'Yes?'

'Are, are you listening to my thoughts?' she questioned. Kouga nodded.

"WELL, GET OUT!!" she slammed her fists on the table and smirked at the wolf's face.

Sesshoumaru handed fresh glasses to the two, and sat silently once more. Kagome looked at the now blue contents, and grimaced. 

"Drink." he demanded.

"Here goes" Kouga shrugged and drank, a pleased growl escaping his throat. Kagome followed his example. This drink, she found, tasted very nice. 

'Very nice indeed!' she breathed in the sweet smell of nectar and the hot liquid soothed her aching throat, and warmed her senses. She sighed in ecstasy as her head became lighter. A smile snuck up on her face as she set the glass down.

"Ah!" she grabbed her head as a sharp pang ran through her mind. The warmness leaving as the pain crept up on her. She pulled at her hair with one hand, and clawed the corner of the table with the other.

She heard a pained groan from the other end of the table, and growled in response.

"M-Make it stop!" Kouga growled.

"Yes! Please!" Kagome pleaded, digging her nails into her knees, the flesh opening, "Anything, just make it stop!" she gasped as the pain grew. Tears fell freely from her eyes, "Please…" 

Her vision fogged slightly as she looked at the roof of the cave with glazed, yet pleading, eyes. 'Inu…Yasha…' a sob escaped her burning throat.

"Inuyasha!" she chocked, attempting a shriek. 

"W-What is this shit?!" Kouga coughed, "S-Some kind of poison?" he clawed desperately at his face and throat, sending blood landing on the table. He cried out in pain.

Kagome withered in pain once more, and the, just as quickly as it began, the pain disappeared. She froze, afraid to breath, afraid it would return.

"You bastard!" Kouga grabbed for Sesshoumaru, who calmly twisted his arm behind his back, "Let go of me! We could have died, and all you did was sit there like some lazy ass mutt!" Sesshoumaru growled, and loosened his grip. Kouga stepped back, gripping his wrist in his other hand.

"You… bastard…" he repeated.

Kagome blinked and cautiously sat up. Before her stood the always calm Sesshoumaru, and a woman who looked oddly like herself. Looking around for Kouga, she froze. It hit her. Like a ton of bricks, it hit her.

"K-Kouga-kun?" she choked out.

"Hai?" a gruff voice answered. Kouga's voice. The young woman turned her kind brown eyes to Kagome, and her eyes widened. Both stared, afraid to blink. Afraid to breath. 

'It's like looking into a mirror…' Sesshoumaru, after what seemed like an eternity, straightened his clothes.

Simply, he stated the truth in one single word, sending chills down the spines of both the miko and the wolf, "Body." 

"I can't go back to the others like this!" she cried, looking down at her now manly form, "I'll scare poor Shippou to death!"

"Quiet." the demon lord growled. Kagome desperately silenced her tears as Kouga sat down beside her.

"Shh…" his arms wrapped around her, "It'll be alright. I promise, Kagome."

"Drink." Sesshoumaru laid two more glasses in front of them. Kagome shook her head, "No. No more."

The youkai growled, "Yes. Last one."

"What will this one do, kill us?" growled Kouga.

"No," Sesshoumaru huffed, "Make you act like the other when needed. Conceal your voices. And your scents." he added, smelling the air in added affect and frowning.

"W-Will you change us back?" Kagome rubbed her eyes. 'What a disturbing site I must make,' she told herself, 'a strong wolf youkai balling her, err, his eyes out.'

"Once I get the Tetsusaiga." Kagome nodded, and drank.

_________________________________________________________________

****

All the nice people who reviewed:

RaspK FOG: Thank you!! I was actually doubting anyone would find it interesting. Err… Stupid is good, too. Sometimes. ^-^

****

WarriorGL: *blushes* People are recognizing my names? Wow… Coming from one of my favorite writers on FF.net, I take that as a very high complement!! I hope you continue Of Stars, Hearts, and Rainbows!!!

****

Aurelia Lothlorien: Yea… Jaken as Kagome would be very disturbing. Actually, my original idea was for Sesshoumaru himself to switch bodies with Kagome, until my good friend Tabby pointed, "There's no way Fluffy would even THINK of switching bodies with a idiot human wench!" *sweat drops*

****

buster 019: Hai, hai… Alas, I'm not good at writing long things. At all. This'll probably not be the only long(er) chapter in the story. I hope…

****

Wizardess Gal: Yesh, Kouga haters are very, very stoopid.*beams* Glad there are more Kouga fangirls out there!!

****

SERENITY GODDESS: Yea, I realize that Inuyasha is more of a man than Shippou, but it's funnier this way. ^-^ It's supposed to be a little twist on Batman and Robin, and just 'Mutt' didn't sound right, but I didn't want to have Inuyasha challenge Shippou's *cough* authority in the matter at hand, so Foxman and Muttboy were born! 


	7. Learning, Sleeping, Blushing

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Though, currently, Shippou is being held captive in my non-existent basement, where I feed him ramen and Mountain Dew all day long. ::smiles::

****

Shippou: Where is my ramen, human!

Starr: Eheh… ::sweat drops:: Wow! I can't believe I finally got chapter six done! 

Shippou: Yea. It only took you forever.

Sweets: Oh! D is for DISS!!

Starr: ::coughs:: I just wanted to thank everyone who has stayed with my story for so long. If anyone has and suggestions for improving my writing skills, they are greatly appreciated.

****

The First Ever Adventure of Foxman and Muttboy

Chapter Six: Learning, Sleeping, Blushing

The sun's last rays shined on the two as they stopped themselves on a high cliff, the one admiring the beauty of the view, the other a wee bit drunk. 

The said drunk, one wolf trapped in a girl's body, was laughing hysterically for no apparent reason. The calm one, getting less calm as the laughter continues, clenching his, er, her fists at her side, the birds in the trees were all waiting, quite paranoid, for the oncoming outburst.

The sunset, on the other hand, was quite beautiful. The orange was perfectly mixing with the fuchsia, causing a very intricate pattern, and the view from the cliff gave a framed look: mountains on either side, clouds above, and trees below.

"Will you shut up already?!" Kagome hissed, clenching her fists at Kouga, "Sesshoumaru should never have given you that final drink before we left!" Cursing her luck, she turned back to the sunset, her eyes closed, mentally counting to ten.

"Aww, come on Ka-go-me!" Kouga spat out the syllables of her name, careful not to slur anything. Kagome hmphed and crossed her arms. Kouga, frowning, sat down beside her. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the violet eyes that were, though dilated, visibly fixated on her. He grinned, showing off Kagome's own perfectly straight teeth.

Kagome stood, "Now," she said, clearing her throat as her body turned away from the cliff and its perfect view, "Let's try this again." Kouga rolled his now violet eyes and rocked back and forth on his heels once he got up.

"So, what will we do when we smell Inuyasha?" Kagome said, using the same baby voice she uses on Buyo to calm the poor cat down.

"Scream really loud." Kouga's voice mocked that of a bored junior high student. Kagome ignored his tone and nodded.

"Right! Now, let's practice!" Clasping her hands together and smiling happily, she motioned for Kouga to start. Coughing slightly, he began.

"Inuyasha!" he said in surprise, his eyes widening. He gasped, and turned to the empty air behind him, as though the said dog demon had just jumped out from the trees below.

Kagome growled, clenching her fists in rage, "What are you doing here, dog-turd!" She ran forward and gripped Kouga's shoulder, "Stay away from my woman!"

Kouga's face was one of surprise, blushing as he looked from the empty air to Kagome, and laughed.

Kagome sighed in annoyance and glared, "What now?" she said, her voice flat.

"Why are we," Kouga said between laughs, "talking to thin air?" he cocked his head to the side and blinked, rocking back and forth again.

"Would you rather Inuyasha really be here?"

"Uh.." Kouga hiccupped and fell over backwards. He landed comfortably, wrapping his arms around his legs. Sighing, Kagome laid beside him, grinning slightly. 

Kouga laughed again.

"What now?" Kagome said, trying to sound annoyed, but chuckling slightly herself.

"I never noticed how weird I look when I grin!!" Kagome rolled her eyes, and promptly hit him on the back of the head. Kouga keeled over, asleep.

~~ A Few Hours Later~~

"Oh my God!" Kagome awoke with a start.

"What?! What is it?!" She leaned against the cliff, her eyes scanning the area.

"My eyes!" Kouga scratched at his eyes violently, "Oh God, my eyes!" Kagome grabbed his fists, pulling them to the ground.

"What. Happened. Now. You. Drunk. Wolf?" she growled.

"Inuyasha," Kouga said between gasps. 

"Swimming." 

Gasp. 

"Naked." 

Wheeze. 

"Inuyasha."

Rasp.

"Oh. My. God." Kouga grabbed onto Kagome's shoulders and dug his nails into her skin.

"Make it stop!" he begged. His eyes wild, his breathing coming in sharp, painful rasps. He turned away from her, gripping his shoulders, and rocked back and forth.

"Please, anything, just make the nightmare stop."

Kagome coughed uncomfortably, "It's alright, it was just a dream."

"Just a dream?!" his violet eyes widened in both shock and distrust, "That was not just a dream!" He shook his head violently, "That was definitely not a dream. That was a nightmare!"

"Calm down."

"Hah!"

"I mean it. It would be easier if you wouldn't make such a fuss over it. It isn't that big of a deal." She stated, though, she was not convinced herself.

"Gods woman, do you always dream stuff like that?!" Kagome blushed, blinking at the same moment.

"I, uh…" she coughed.

"Oh my God, you do!" his eyes widened as realization struck. "That's…"

He grinned slightly, his eyes narrowing, as he slithered forward. "Do you ever dream of me?"

Kagome scooted back, blushing even more than humanly possible, which of course she wasn't at this state, "Of course not!!" she declared.

"Uh huh.." Kouga nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't!"

"Sure."

"I mean it, Kouga."

"I believe you."

"I don't. Really."

"Goodnight, Kagome."


	8. Sango's Dream

****

Disclaimer: I LIIIIIIVE!!! *hugs the bright, beautiful world* Yes, I was overrun with depression and self-loathing for a while, but I have returned to my usual annoying self! Praise the lord! ANYways, as before, I don't own Inuyasha. Unless you count my pet turtle who I named Inu-chan. Inu-chan is a very violent turtle. He likes biting my finger, see? *holds up scarred, bloody hands* Bootiful, aint they? **TO THE STORY!!!**

______________________________________

****

The First Ever Adventure of Foxman and Muttboy

Chapter Seven: Sango's Dream

"Kikyou, you need to stop." Inuyasha's eyes begged, his arms holding up the bleeding Kagome. "I love her now." he smiled sadly at Kagome's double.

"You only think you do," Kikyou's haunting voice filled their ears, the melody of the words tugging at Inuyasha's heart. Kikyou already knew she had lost. She had known for a while, following Inuyasha, breaking into his dreams: all about Kagome. She had been replaced by her future self, and it did not make her happy, but didn't really bother her that much either. At least not as much as she thought it would, should, have.

"Let her go." she said simply.

"No, you let me go!" he lowered Kagome carefully.

"I have let you go, Inuyasha," she grinned, her dead eyes gleaming, "But that doesn't mean I don't still want my revenge!" she hissed leaping for Kagome's weakened form, dagger in hand, "I will have my revenge!"

And Sango woke, sweat dripping down her half-naked form. Looking down at the sleeping form of Miroku, his visible chest lowering and rising slowly, a smile plastered on his lightly snoring face, she smiled to herself, sighing, the nightmare still dear in her memory.

She lay down on her side, gazing fondly on the sleeping form of her Houshi.

'My Houshi?' she thought, surprised by her own thoughts, 'Well, yes, I suppose…' she shook her head.

"Miroku." she pushed his shoulder, attempting to wake him.

"Mm, Sango…" he sighs, hugging her to him.

"Miroku." she said again, electrified by his touch. He blinked, smiling at her.

"Yes, my beloved?" he gasped, blushing at his own forwardness. Sango smiled, hiding her won blush.

"I think it's time we go search for the others ourselves." she said with a shaking voice, her mind returning to the dream, "I have a feeling they might soon need out help."

At the same moment, in the forest of our heroes, a woman glared at the sleeping forms of the two.

"You can't hide your dreams from me, my love," she hissed, her breath falling over the two; the smell of death blanketing them.

"When you find your darling Kagome it will be too late. It already is, in fact." she laughed, frightening the creatures of the forest, and returned to her perch, the one spot she found she could watch their sleeping forms without being detected.

"You have much to fear, my love, so many dark secrets…" she hissed in the light of the early morning.


	9. Our Heroes Awaken

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I had his hair, though. It's just so long and silky looking… He must spend hours a day on it!

Shippou: You're pathetic. -_-

Starr: Yeah, well, uh, I'm taller than you!

Shippou: Doesn't make you smarter, human! Now get me my fuzzy pillow of doom before I decide to feed you to the rabbits of Fizokiria!

Starr: Yes… Master. *grumbles and walks away*

Shippou: MUAHAHAHAHAH!!! Enjoy your story motals!

****

The First Ever Adventure of Foxman and Muttboy

Chapter Eight: Our Heroes Awaken

The forest awoke with the cackle of a small, unneeded fire somewhere within its contents. The kitsune stared at the dancing flames, but his mind was on other, more important things. Things that smell of coconut shampoo and flowers. Things that wear funny outfits all the time.

"Muttboy!" he called in a royal tone. From overheard, Inuyasha growled in his sleep.

"MUTTBOY!!" he called again, louder. This time, Inuyasha responded by falling from the tree, and glaring at the little fox demon.

"What the hell do you want?" he slurred, sleep still apparent in his voice. Ah, sleep, a distant memory…

"I'm hungry." the smaller one pouted, "And I smelled Kagome earlier near that way." he pointed behind him.

Startled and now awake, Inuyasha began to question him:

"When?"

"Where?"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Was that bastard Kouga still with her?!"

"Why didn't you go find her on your own?"

"You lied about your cold, didn't you?!"

****

"WHERE IS KAGOME?!!!"

Shippou only shrugged. "I tried waking you up earlier but you wouldn't budge, you idiot. Go get me food."

"You would have eaten berries if you were hungry. You aren't that lazy. We need to leave. We need to get to Kagome. NOW!"

He grabbed Shippou by the youngster's hair, a small yelp escaping him. Inuyasha's mind, filled with Kagome's face, didn't pay attention to the shadow close by, or the rustling of the leaves, or the scent that was closer than Kagome's, closer than Kouga's, even closer than his own brother's. The scent that had haunted his dreams and invaded his nightmares. The scent of sap and nature that could only belong to one person.

Kikyou.


End file.
